Library Love
by Dranny
Summary: Harry is just trying to help...really he is.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I borrowed them, manipulated them, then reluctantly gave them back. Everything belongs t o JK Rowling.**

**Summary: I'm real bad at this. Let's just say Hermione needs a bit of a push in the right direction.**

The Library at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a bit too crowded for Hermione Granger's tastes. In the four years she's been there, it was always her sanctuary, her place of escape when the outside world got to be too much. If she wasn't out saving the world with Ron and Harry, she was busy being forced to choose sides in whatever current disagreement they were having. Honestly those two were worse than girls sometimes, you'd think they were pms-ing for all the emotional baggage they put out there, which is the reason she's currently tucked away in a far corner of the library.

However it had happened, Harry had been chosen to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament being held at their school, and Ron, jealous as usual, believes he did it on purpose. No matter how hard both of them tried to tell him it was impossible for Harry to have done it because of the age restriction surrounding the goblet of fire, he was adamant that it was not the case and Harry was once again seeking the spotlight. Hermione didn't think it was her place to point out to Ron that it was his jealousy talking and that he really didn't believe what he was saying. She didn't have the strength to argue with him, and the last thing she needed was the famous Weasley temper directed at her. She had problems of her own, two of them currently inhabiting her sanctuary. Two of them from the visiting schools, one was welcomed and the other was most definitely not.

Cautiously peering to her left, she noted not for the first time, Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion staring at her. At first it was quite flattering that the famous Quidditch player would be interested in a plain, bushy haired fifteen year old girl, especially when he had the older girls from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons pining for his attention. Hermione found them to be quite silly in their antics, and so did Krum apparently, because he made a point of ignoring them when they fawned over him. He only had eyes for Hermione, which in her opinion was bordering on creepy. Every time she got away to come to the library, he was there, in the same spot, reading the same book, staring at her. Either he had a reading problem or he was stalking her, either way it made the young woman quite uncomfortable.

Speaking of uncomfortable, Hermione turned her attention to her other 'problem'. Fleur Delacour, the oh so perfect champion for Beauxbatons. If there was anyone who had more fans than Viktor at the moment, it was her. Long shimmering golden hair framing a perfect face with the bluest eyes and softest lips Hermione had ever seen. She was currently surrounded by her Beauxbatons entourage, talking in hushed, giggling whispers, occasionally glancing at the 'fans' crowding the library, staring at the stunning young woman. Hermione noted that Fleur seemed almost apathetic to her admirers, barely sparing them a look, as she continued to read whatever book she had in front of her. She was always occupied when she came to the library. Hermione noticed this, because for the first three months the schools had docked at Hogwarts, she noted that Fleur liked to read, almost as much as she did.

It was that observation that caused Hermione's current problem. Her slight, minor, almost invisible, practically nonexistent crush on the older girl. At least she hoped so. Hoped no one saw her pretending to read every time the older girl came into the library. Hoped no one saw the blush adorn her cheeks when she 'accidentally' made eye contact with the blonde beauty. At first Hermione was guilty of stereotyping the other girl, thinking her to be a dumb blonde, who was too shallow and self absorbed to notice what was going on around her. Then one day, as she was _once again _campaigning for the rights of house elves and being mostly ignored as usual, she heard footsteps stop abruptly behind her. Thinking it was the Slytherins coming to make fun of her, she braced herself for it, but turning to the source, she was surprised to see Fleur, surrounded by her usual crowd, staring at her. Blushing at the scrutiny, Hermione waited, not knowing what to expect. She was surprised to hear Fleur ask about her cause, and after explaining, was even more surprised when Fleur asked to join, and as an extension, every member of her fan club. Hermione went through that day in a haze, but not because of all the sudden 'interest' but because of that voice. Fleur had the softest, most sensual voice Hermione ever had the pleasure of hearing. Just thinking about it now made her heart skip a beat.

After that day, Hermione found herself fascinated by the other girl. Her graceful movements, her gorgeous smile, the way she tilts her head a bit to the left when she reads, the gentle way she deals with her sister, her attentiveness when someone addressed her. Everything she did made Hermione's heart skip and her face go red. She just thanked Merlin that her crush was so tiny that no one noticed.

"Staring at Fleur again Hermione? Really you could at least try to be a bit less obvious you know." Harry said, slumping in the seat opposite his only friend at the moment.

"I was not staring!" Hermione all but yelled. Realising she now had the attention of the entire library and a glaring librarian, she sank a bit in her seat and glared at a laughing Harry. Quickly glancing over, she was mortified to see Fleur looking directly at her with an amused smile. She turned away quickly before the other girl could see her blush deepen.

"No of course not Hermione, you just happened to be looking in that exact direction for the past five minutes, never mind the fact that I've been waving my hand in front of your face for at least a one of those minutes." Harry said teasingly.

'Do you need something?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

"No. Just wanted to see a _friendly_ face is all." Harry said a bit sullenly.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. Ignore me, I'm just a bit embarrassed by my rather loud exclamation" Hermione said, trying to make up an excuse other than being caught 'Fleur watching'.

"Yeah that and getting caught staring. Honestly Hermione you act like it's a secret." Harry said irritably.

"Act like what's a secret? Harry what are you on about?" the brunette asked, slightly panicked. She had to panic. This was Harry. If he was any denser he'd be as dumb as a door nail. So if he knew, who else did?

"Your little obsession with Fleur. I'd call it a crush, but it stopped being a crush when you started getting that slightly insane look in your eyes anytime someone dared to ask her out. Who knows when your little acts of violence will escalate" replied Harry.

"What acts of violence? I've never hurt anyone on purpose, and especially not over some supposed crush that's all in your overactive imagination. Really Harry you've been playing with one too many dementors" defended the brunette.

"Roger Davies." Harry said.

Hermione tried to hide her shock. How did Harry know? No one did. No one was supposed to. Taking a deep breath, the witch stared at her friend. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"What about him? Are you trying to say his sudden outbreak in contagious boils that caused him to be isolated in the hospital wing for weeks was my fault?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I never did mention the boils did I? How do you know what I was referring to?" asked a triumphant Harry.

"What else could it be? It's not like something happens to him every week that there's a list to choose from." Denial was her friend. Harry just stared. She refused to crack under the pressure of those intense green eyes. Harry stared more. Hermione looked away. In Fleurs direction. Glancing back quickly, Harry was still staring.

'Okay I admit it! But he deserved it. Looking at her like she was nothing more than eye candy. Talking at her and not to her. He's lucky that's all I did." Hermione ranted. Harry just raised an infuriating eyebrow.

"So what are you going to do about it? If it makes you feel better, she stares at you sometimes too, she's just more subtle." Harry tried to make it easier for his friend.

"What do you mean do? I'm not going to do anything." Hermione said sharply, suddenly wary of the gleam in Harry's eyes. The young man was ahead of her however.

"This weekend is Hogsmeade. You should invite her. Take her site seeing. Show her your favourite places outside of the library" grinned Harry.

"Are you giving me love advice?" Hermione asked dumbstruck. This was not happening.

"Call it what you want. I just want to see my friend get the girl before someone else does. You deserve to get the girl!" Harry said….a bit too dramatically for Hermione's tastes.

"Well maybe the girl doesn't want me. And why would she? Look at her. Look at the legion surrounding her. She can have her pick of anyone. Do you really think she'd go for someone like me?" asked an intimidated Hermione. Fleur really did have a lot of suitors.

"Yes. Yes I do. You're smart Hermione. And you're funny. And loyal. And you're a Gryffindor. Bravery is your best trait. Girls like bravery." finished Harry. Pulling something out of his pocket, he gave it to Hermione.

"This is a note inviting her to Hogsmeade! You've been planning this Harry" accused his friend.

'Someone had to do something. You were content to stalk her. Kind of like Krum stalks you, only more intense." defended Harry. They both turned to see Krum still staring at Hermione. If she was a bad as Harry says then maybe she was a stalker.

"Fine. I'll do it. But if this backfires I'm blaming you." said the witch as she mustered her courage to go over.

Slowly approaching the table where Fleur was seated, Hemione noted one of her friends whisper something to the blonde witch. Suddenly she was trapped by those blue eyes. Hermione faltered for a moment before Fleur's expectant smile gave her the courage to keep going. Remembering she was a Gryffindor, Hermione finally reached the table, intent on doing what she came to do.

"Hello….um hi Fleur" Hermione started. This was harder than she thought. Fleur's attention and that beautiful smile really wasn't helping. Hearing the soft giggles of the other girls around her, Hermione felt her face heat up. Quickly thrusting the note at Fleur the brunette quickly went back to her table. Harry just stared.

"At least I did it!" Hermione snapped. Mustering her failed courage, Hermione glanced over to see if the other witch had read the note. To her mortification all she saw was Fleur showing another girl the letter and then the laughter started. They were laughing at her. For a moment, the young witch tried to process it, the girl she admired, and had 'more' than a crush on was laughing at her. How could she have thought Fleur different? Gathering her things and throwing a glare at Harry, then at Fleur and her friends, she hurried out of the library before the tears came. So hurt she was, she missed the look of concern in those blue eyes following her.

Hermione avoided everyone for days afterwards. She went to classes then back to her room and studied. She avoided all things that reminded her of Fleur. Including Harry. But after some thought and begging from her friend, she finally ended her isolation in time for Hogsmeade. She and Harry were going together, because Ron seemed set on avoiding Hermione if she was with Harry. The witch had given up on her friends. They could argue for as long as they wanted, she stopped caring.

Approaching the entrance hall, both stopped short when Fleur suddenly rushed towards them.

" 'Ermione I have been looking for you for days. Do you English always invite someone out and avoid them after. That is a strange custom." Fleur said teasingly.

"Look Fleur…" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"You have a lot of nerve Fleur. After what you did, you honestly think I would want to go anywhere with you?" she asked angrily. The nerve of her!

"What I did? I do not understand" Fleur was confused. She did not recall doing anything to upset the young witch.

"Don't play dumb. I gave you that note and you laughed at me. You even had the audacity to show it to your friends and they laughed at me. That was really cruel Fleur. I feel so stupid for expecting more from you." Hermione continued.

"Ermione that was not what you think. They were laughing at me not you!" Fleur tried to explain.

"I'm supposed to believe that? What reason could they possibly have for laughing at you? You weren't the one who'd made a fool out of yourself trying to get a date." Harry nodded next to his friend in support of her tirade.

Hermione was surprised to see the blonde witch blush. She watched as Fleur seemed to battle internally before finally letting out a breath of resignation. Glancing at Harry, the blonde then turned her attention to Hermione.

"When you approached me in the library, I expected you to talk to me, to say anything. I did not expect the note. I…"Fleur hesitated at this. She seemed slightly embarrassed at what she was about to reveal and Hermione wondered what could be so horrible that the usually confident Fleur would look away from her audience.

"I speak English fairly well, but I never actually had the patience to…..i didn't…." seeing the blonde witch struggling to confess, Hermione decided to take pity on her because she realized with sudden clarity what Fleur was trying to say. She opened her mouth to intervene when Harry beat her to it.

"You can't read!" he yelled in surprise. Seeing everyone within ten feet of them stop to stare, Hermione glared at her friend while Fleur looked quite indignant.

"I assure you Monsieur Potter I can read very well. Just not in English. I never had the patience to learn. The only reason I speak it so well is because my papa has businesses 'ere and brought us with him sometimes. It was easy to pick up, hearing people speak it." Fleur hissed at the tactless boy. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry about that. I was surprised is all" Harry mumbled.

"Yes well, when I got the note I had no idea what it said. My friends found me quite pathetic, after finally being approached by the only person I was interested in; I had no clue what she wanted. When you saw me show the note to my friend, I was only asking if she could read it. Unfortunately she couldn't, and they found my suffering even more amusing. I 'ad to wait until dinner in the great 'all to ask Cho what it said. That is when I found out you had asked me out. But when I went looking for you I could not find you until now." Fleur confessed shyly.

"So all that time in the library you were just pretending to read?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Non. I was reading French books. The library is where I first noticed you actually. I kept going back hoping to get the courage to talk to you or that you would notice me and come over. You seemed quite put out by Viktor though, so I tried not to be too obvious." Fleur smiled back.

Hermione felt her heart melt. She also felt bad for insulting the blonde and making assumptions. Glancing quickly to Harry, Hermione almost felt bad for what she was about to do.

"Well did you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I could give you a tour." She asked the beauty, who simply smiled and held out her hand. Linking their fingers together, the two witches walked off towards the village, neither paying any mind to the smiling Harry they left behind.

Shaking his head, the boy pulled a folded piece of parchment out of his pocket. Not everything was going according to schedule. Hermione had locked herself away for too long. It was supposed to be her and Fleur and him and Cho going to Hogsmeade. Now it was just her and Fleur for the time being. But he figured he could give Fleur some English lessons, because Hermione would probably be too busy blushing and being in love to concentrate on teaching Fleur herself, and if Cho just happened to be around Fleur as she often is, she could help Harry. They could get close that way. Yes, the plan had been delayed and adjusted but it would continue. After all, he deserved to get the girl too. Now if only he could avoid Ron's pathetic attempts at reconciliation he could focus on the task at hand.

Reviews? Good or bad? It was a sudden random story. I seem to have a lot of those swirling in my head. Add that to the fact that I LOVE Clemence Poesy/Fleur Delacour and things happen.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
